Janella Salvador versus Anne Curtis and Louise delos Reyes: Who is the better mermaid?
Published on: March 13, 2014 Anne Curtis holds the title role for “Dyesebel” while Louise delos Reyes for “Kambal Sirena” and Janella Salvador lead the role for “Janella in Wonderland.” ABS-CBN's Dyesebel, GMA Network's Kambal Sirena and IBC's Janella in Wonderland offer a story that revolves mainly about mermaids. The famous Mars Ravelo character Dyesebel was previously played by Marian Rivera in 2008, and now it’s Anne Curtis for the new role. On the other hand, GMA Network’s original series Kambal Sirena topbilled by Louise delos Reyes plays a dual role as mermaid and a human. Meanwhile, IBC-13's Janella in Wonderland is the first fantasy series of Janella Salvador who played as the lead mermaid role. GMA's Louise delos Reyes (Kambal Sirena), ABS-CBN's Anne Curtis (Dyesebel) and IBC's newest contract teen actress Janella Salvador (Janella in Wonderland) On Philippine showbiz, you can’t resist comparison. So between the three, Anne, Louise and Janella, who’s the better mermaid? IBC STAR – From a promising teen star of ABS-CBN (under Star Magic) to a lead teen star of IBC-13, after she portraying a role of Nikki in the daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN in 2012 where the loveteam Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap also crossover to topbill the primetime sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief every Saturday along with Mutya Orquia and Jerome Ponce who are also crossover from the daytime teleserye. She is one of the teen stars under Star Magic who transferred to IBC-13, in the hopes of turning the sequestered network into a major player in the broadcasting and entertainment industry. Our primetime block — it once aired the PBA on Wednesday and Friday (currently aired on Saturday and Sunday) with one teleserye after the basketball — is now littered with drama and fantasy. Janella already with the sequestered TV network IBC-13, where she started with such two shows everyday (Monday to Sunday), her fantaserye Janella in Wonderland aired from Monday to Friday at 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita; as well as her role Nikki in the feel-good sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief every Saturday night and a regular performer in the youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! every Sunday. Mark A. Reyes, the head of IBC Talent Center for training and discover; and Boots Anson-Roa, the president and CEO, of course, are the dominant players of IBC-13 as the birthplace of the Golden Age of Philippine Television, carrying its weekend prime-time slot of the professional league Philippine Basketball Association (PBA), has been currently on the weekend primetime schedule with only one game on Saturday (4 to 6 p.m.) and Sunday (5 to 7 p.m.). Other teen stars of IBC-13 include Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos and Francis Magundayao. Superstar Circle alumni of Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga must just join the teen drama series. Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo is the network's business unit head when the executive in-charge of production of the entertainment shows for IBC-13. Aside from being a teen actress, model, host, dancer and singer, Janella is also still in high school when she remained in high school education through St. Paul College Pasig where she study. As for popular expression "Oh my gee!." NETWORK FEEL-GOOD HABIT – Before joining for IBC-13, Janella is also cross-over to ABS-CBN as her first project in the daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart, where she played as Nikki Grace-Lim.